


Hallway Rug

by shnixangel



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: “Why the fuck did you buy a rug?” Kevin asked in despair as they both dropped it onto the floor.“It’s more for you than for me.” Nick told him, heading into the kitchen to get a pair of scissors.Kevin frowned at the rug, which was wrapped in plastic.  “Care to explain how?” He asked as Nick reappeared and started cutting through the plastic and the tape.“When I can’t keep my hands off you and we stumble through the door and can’t wait to get to the bedroom, this rug will be in just the right place…” Nick beamed up at Kevin.





	Hallway Rug

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something between longer fics that I thought of in the car last week - pretty dangerous thinking like this when I'm driving to be honest!

Nick threw the front door open with a thud. “Hey Kev! Give us a hand here!” 

Kevin wandered into the hallway, drying his hands on a tea towel. “What’s up?” He asked with a frown.

“Got a great bargain at the shops!” Nick grinned, dragging in a large rolled up rug.

Kevin lunged forward to open the door and gathered up the other end of the roll. “Nickolas, you went to the store for food for tonight!” He groaned.

Nick grinned at Kevin. “Well, see that right there was your first mistake - seriously, me grocery shopping? When is that ever a good idea?” He asked, one eyebrow raised at Kevin.

Kevin shrugged. “Fair point. Please tell me you got something for dinner.”  
Nick shook his head, a wide grin on his face.  
“Why the fuck did you buy a rug?” Kevin asked in despair as they both dropped it onto the floor.  
“It’s more for you than for me.” Nick told him, heading into the kitchen to get a pair of scissors.

Kevin frowned at the rug, which was wrapped in plastic. “Care to explain how?” He asked as Nick reappeared and started cutting through the plastic and the tape.  
“When I can’t keep my hands off you and we stumble through the door and can’t wait to get to the bedroom, this rug will be in just the right place…” Nick beamed up at Kevin.

Kevin took in a sharp breath. “Oh.” He managed, kneeling down to start unwrapping the plastic.

A couple of minutes later, Nick rolled the rug out. “Like it?” He asked Kevin, lying down on his back.

Kevin grinned and straddled Nick’s waist. “It’s nice. Of course, that could be because you’re draped all over it.”

Nick preened. “Naturally.”

Kevin dug his fingers into Nick’s sides, tickling him and Nick shrieked, knocking Kevin off as he bucked up. 

“Bastard!” He laughed as Kevin clambored to his feet.  
“What are we gonna do for dinner then?” Kevin asked, giving Nick his hand and hauling him up.  
“Takeout?” Nick suggested, dodging away from Kevin again as he wiggled his fingers at Nick’s waist again.  
“Why don’t we go out? We haven’t been out for ages. Nowhere fancy, just a diner if you want burgers?” Kevin suggested.

Nick grinned, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck. “You know me too well!”

*** 

Kevin’s back crashed into the front door as Nick pushed him up against it, his tongue in Kevin’s mouth and his hand in Kevin’s pocket, digging around for the house keys.

“Where the fuck are they?” Nick grumbled, his hand sliding out of Kevin’s jean’s pocket and undoing Kevin’s button and zip.  
“Fairly fucking sure they ain’t in there.” Kevin said in a rich, low voice.  
“Fuck…” Nick groaned. “You know how much your voice when you’re turned on turns me on.” Nick panted, sliding his hand into Kevin’s boxers, immediately wrapping his hand around Kevin’s cock.  
“Still not...in...there…” Kevin groaned, bucking up into Nick’s hand.

Nick shuddered at how low and slow Kevin’s voice was. Continuing to pump Kevin’s cock slowly, he leant forward to kiss him again. 

Very reluctantly, Kevin nudged Nick away from him, feeling his pockets for the door keys. 

“Come on babe…” Nick murmured, sucking a bruise into Kevin’s neck. Kevin made an unintelligible noise before he found the keys and, turning to face the door, his fingers trembled as he tried to get the key into the lock. 

“Really not helping babe.” Kevin growled as he felt Nick press hard up against him. 

Nick chuckled softly, hooking his chin over Kevin’s shoulder and taking the keys from Kevin. He easily found the keyhole and unlocked the door, and they both stumbled forward as the door opened. 

Nick spun them around, slamming the door behind them and shoving Kevin up against it. He dropped down to his knees as Kevin groaned loudly. 

“Fuck…”

Nick smirked up at Kevin as he yanked his jeans and boxers down to his knees, one hand pumping Kevin’s cock and the other holding his hip. 

Nick’s eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his mouth around Kevin. 

“Christ, I fucking love your mouth.” Kevin growled in a low voice as Nick sucked and licked at him as if his life depended on it. Kevin pushed his hips forwards, his hands resting lightly on Nick’s shoulders, his fingers pressing into the side of his neck, at the bottom of his hairline.

Nick gagged a little as Kevin thrust into him and he pulled off, grabbing Kevin’s hands and dragging him down to the floor.

Kevin pushed at Nick’s shoulders, pushing him down onto the new rug and he knelt over Nick, grinning.

“You look very smug!” Nick laughed as Kevin attempted to push his jeans and boxers off with his feet, before sighing in frustration.   
“I would be if these weren’t fucking stuck!” He chuckled, rolling onto his back on the rug and shoving them down his legs, kicking his shoes off at the same time. “Turn over.” He growled at Nick.

Nick swallowed audibly as Kevin knelt up. As Nick turned over, Kevin grabbed his hips and pulled Nick up onto his knees as he reached around to open Nick’s jeans. Nick gasped loudly as Kevin pulled them down to his knees before tipping him back onto his chest and pushing his shoes off, quickly followed by his jeans and … 

“No fucking underwear?” Kevin growled, pulling Nick back onto his knees.

Nick looked back at Kevin over his shoulder. “Really? You weren’t expecting that?!” He grinned.

Kevin shook his head. “You think if I’d known you’d gone commando I would have been so relaxed at dinner?” He countered and Nick shrugged a little.

Kevin pushed himself down to the floor, moving between Nick’s legs and he pushed his face into Nick’s arse, holding Nick’s hips tightly as he did so, knowing how much Nick moved when Kevin ate him out.

“Fuck, fuck…” Nick panted, his fingers digging into the rug as the tip of Kevin’s tongue ran down the crease of his entrance, down to his balls and very slowly back up again.

Kevin licked his lips, spitting a little onto Nick’s hole before he pushed his tongue into Nick’s entrance.

Nick’s brain nearly short circuited as he felt Kevin’s tongue inside his body, his beard rubbing against his delicate skin and he knew that it would be red raw tomorrow but that didn’t stop him pushing back against Kevin’s face, his cock hard and weeping against his t-shirt.

Nick jolted forward, his knees almost buckling underneath him as Kevin moved one hand to his cock, pumping it in fast, the direct opposite to how Kevin was eating him out and Nick’s shoulders slumped to the ground, his forehead on the rug as he pushed his arse back to Kevin’s mouth.

“Fuck, Kev, you know how fucking much I love you doing this…” Nick panted as Kevin let go of his cock, using both hands to part Nick’s cheeks, rubbing his jaw over Nick’s pale skin as he pushed his tongue in as far as he could.

This time, Nick’s knees did give way and he collapsed to the floor. Quickly, he rolled over, pushing Kevin down to the floor, kissing him urgently, their cocks pushing together.

As Nick came up for air, he glanced around for the shopping bag he’d left at the bottom of the stairs. He stretched out, the tips of his fingers just managing to reach the handle and he yanked it towards him, the contents going everywhere. Looking around, he grinned victoriously when he found the lube he’d bought earlier.

Kevin laughed. “So, you managed to get lube, but not dinner?!”  
Nick nodded, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “Obviously! I can go out to eat, if we’ve not got lube, I can’t fuck your brains out!” He beamed.

Kevin shrugged in agreement as Nick flipped open the cap, poured a little over his fingers and leant down to kiss Kevin again as he slid his index finger straight inside of Kevin.

“Nghn…” Kevin grunted unintelligibly at the intrusion, arching his back, drawing Nick’s finger further in as he did so. “More…” He gasped.  
“Patience babe!” Nick grinned, slowly crooking his finger inside of Kevin. “Just because you’re still loose from this morning doesn’t mean I can rush it…”  
“You’re a fucking tease Carter…” Kevin groaned as Nick pulled out one finger, then added his middle finger and pushed back inside, scissoring his fingers as he did so, Kevin’s head falling back with a soft thud against the carpet as he gasped for breath. 

Nick pumped his fingers in and out for a few moments, before adding a third finger, loving how out of control Kevin was beneath him, his eyes glazed as he watched Nick smiling down at him, his jaw loose as he struggled for air.

When Nick removed his fingers from Kevin, the older man groaned with disappointment. 

“Turn over for me.” Nick murmured into his ear, gently biting down on the soft skin of Kevin’s ear lobe. 

Kevin scrambled up, wrenching himself over and planting himself on his hands and knees as Nick whipped off his t-shirt, letting it fall in a heap on the floor beside them. He picked up the lube again, drizzling it over his cock.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard…” Nick said, his voice tense with how much he wanted to be inside of Kevin.  
“Fuck yes…” Kevin moaned in reply and let out a low groan as Nick pushed inside of him slowly, not pausing when he got a little way in, just kept going until he bottomed out completely, his stomach resting neatly against Kevin’s arse.

Kevin let his shoulders round out, his head falling between his shoulders as Nick pulled back and fucked straight back into him. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard and make you so fucking loose that when we wake up tomorrow, I’m just gonna slide back inside of you…” Nick teased. He leant forward, one hand gripping Kevin’s hip and the other hand tugged on the hairband in Kevin’s hair. He pulled it out, shaking it to the floor as he slid his fingers up the nape of Kevin’s neck and wrapped the long dark hair around his fingers, pulling Kevin’s head up as he tugged hard.

“Fuck Nick...fuck…” Kevin groaned. When he’d grown his hair longer, he’d no idea how much he’d like Nick tugging on it when they had sex and although there was the temptation to cut it sometimes, he’d miss this too much.

“You like that, don’t you...fuck…” Nick gasped, tugging on Kevin’s hair as he rocked inside of his body, the noises coming from Kevin turning him on even more.

Nick knew he wasn’t going to last very much longer so, keeping one hand in Kevin’s hair, he fucked as hard into Kevin’s body as he could, staying inside and then sliding his other hand down to where Kevin’s cock was weeping and he wrapped his hand around it, letting the slick cover his hand as he pumped Kevin hard, rocking his own hips in little movements, still tugging on Kevin’s hair and a few moments later, Kevin came with a loud shout of Nick’s name, his body shuddering violently as he came all over Nick’s hand.

Feeling Kevin convulse around his cock, Nick let go of Kevin’s hair and cock, pressing his fingertips hard into Kevin’s hips and he fucked in and out of Kevin’s body as fast and hard as he could.

“Fuck, I’m gonna fucking come...fuck…” Nick cried loudly, fucking in hard one more time as he came, pulsing inside of Kevin’s body and he slumped over Kevin’s back as he fought for breath, Kevin’s knees giving out as he collapsed to the floor.

The only sounds filling the hallway for a few moments were their heavy breathing as Nick slid out of Kevin’s body, rolling onto his back beside him. He moved his head over a little, pressing his mouth to Kevin’s.

“So,” he breathed “glad I got the rug?” 

Kevin let out a laugh as he turned onto his side, grabbing Nick’s t-shirt to wipe himself up a little.  
“Fuck yes.” Kevin chuckled. “Although, I suspect we’re gonna need it cleaned already!” He smirked.


End file.
